


You’re cold. Come here. [PROMPT]

by Azrazae



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED: “You’re cold. Come here.” thekid saying it pls





	You’re cold. Come here. [PROMPT]

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never seen Castle Rock, but I’ve seen people write The Kid before and I think I can at least capture his vibe. I love the idea of his character. I hope this is okay. I’m not sure how people refer to him in the show, so I kind of just… Hey, I tried 😂 I tried to use his name minimally to keep continuity intact. Enjoy~!♥

“Come on, it’s fun!” You exclaimed, pulling the tall man out into the snow. Your hands were engulfed by his. The Kid was warm, but his eyes were cold as they looked around at the snowflakes that fell. You touched his cheek, bringing his attention back to you.

“It’s snow.” He observed.

You nodded, “That’s right, but you’ve never played in the snow before, have you?”

The Kid shook his head. Flakes of snow fell from his brunette locks. You couldn’t help but smile. He was so innocent, and yet there was something about him that made you blush when your eyes met.

“Well,” you adjusted his hat so it covered his ears properly, “we’re going to build a snowman.”

The Kid was confused, but half-smiled at your eagerness. You pulled him into your yard, sitting down in the snow, molding a snowball in your hands as the straggly man watched.

“Well?” You looked up, “Sit! Make a snowball!”

There was a pause. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to sit down in the cold snow, but he did anyway. Only for you. His gloves hands sloppily molded a snowball. He was adorable when he was focused on something.

“That’s it…” You smiled at him. “Now we just make them bigger and bigger until we can stack them up. Let’s make one as tall as you!” You joked.

As the snowman grew in size, The Kid’s sense of nervousness seemed to fall. He was smiling and watching your every move, mimicking the way you would pat the snow into the snowman. You hadn’t noticed the drop in temperature until your fingers began to freeze through your gloves. You began wringing your hands together, trying to warm them up.

“You’re cold.” You heard him say. “Come here.”

You blushed as you watched him take your hands in his, pulling off your gloves. “What are you doing?”

He pulled your icy fingers to his mouth, blowing on them. His gaze never leaving your own.

“Thank you. For today.” He spoke in-between warm breaths.

You looked back at the half-built snowman, and giggled. The redness on your face growing. You pulled your hands away from him, causing him to look at you like a sad puppy. You embraced him, taking in his scent. He returned your embrace.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
